


You Give Me Fever

by joidianne4eva



Series: RSS [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar paused to adjust the temperature and Jake took the opportunity to step closer to the sniper, resting his hands on the man’s still swinging hips.</p><p>“You give me fever…” he crooned, following the song as Carlos chuckled softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/gifts), [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip for reading this through and this is another bribe fic.

Cougar had learned to give up a lot since joining the army.

He'd given up on the hope of getting drinkable coffee if he didn't wake up before Clay got to it. He'd given up on actually tasting his food because anything Roque scrounged up should be ingested with the same level of disdain one gave to taking medicine, no matter what age you were.

As long as he was on a mission he put his head down and ignored the fact that his stomach was considering committing mutiny every time one of his teammates decided to make their special dish of the day.

It was a sad fact of life that the three of them who could actually cook were never given the chance because Roque seemed to take every insult against his culinary skills as encouragement to subject them to even more torture.

Cougar knew that Jensen learned because his mama had gotten tired off him trying to build robots to cook for him. The mischievous sparkle in his lover's eyes when the blond recounted the story made it clear that none of it had been an accident and Carlos was pretty sure that Martina Jensen had regretted the decision to ever let Jake into her kitchen because his lover had a habit of licking the bowls…before they were finished with.

Pooch claimed that he had been born with a spatula in his hand though Cougar was more inclined to believe that Jolene had surgically attached one there.

As for him, there was no way his mama was about to let him pass the age of twelve without planting his ass in the kitchen to watch her until he learned how to replicate the dishes she made.

Cougar was fairly certain that Clay just tried to cook because he knew it pissed them off, he'd tasted the Colonel's cooking when he was trying to impress one of his dates and it had been passable, which simply meant that Clay was doing it on purpose.

Their latest mission had been four weeks long, that was a full two weeks longer than it was supposed to take but it was only Jensen's skill with computers that had prevented them from walking right into the enemy camp because of bad Intel and Cougar couldn't wait to get back home. If nothing else  the look in Clay's eyes as he hauled their, not-so-appreciative, hostage out of the camp promised that there would be hell to pay and Carlos enjoyed watching the Colonel rip people to shreds, it was like those annoying reality shows that Jensen insisted he watch...just with a bit more yelling and possible bloodshed.

The truth of the matter was that Cougar usually didn't mind long ops. as long as he had his guns, his team and Jensen's familiar babble he was fine but after the third dish of, what was supposed to be, soup that Roque had created Cougar had started daydreaming of making some Brazo Gitano, if only to get the memory of the taste of Roque's cooking out of his mouth.

The fact that Jake loved the little cakes was beside the point.

 

***O***

Jensen sat on the breakfast table of the small house that he shared with Cougar while they were on downtime and watched as the Latino moved around their kitchen.

Cocking his head he grinned at the sight of Carlos' ass in the sweatpants that the sniper usually drew on when he cooked, something about not ruining the rest of his clothes...Jensen never really listened because the words cooking, sweatpants and Cougar's ass had become fairly interchangeable in his head, as soon as he heard one his dick perked up. Not that he ever got any Cougar loving while his lover was cooking, Cougar was a prude when it came on to things in the kitchen but that didn't mean that Jensen couldn't tease.

"So, whatcha making this time?" he inquired making sure to school his face into an innocent expression.

Carlos paused, glancing over at him before turning back and reaching for the small container that held the egg yolks, pouring it into the bowl he was cradling “I wanted to make Brazo Gitano,” he explained.

“Sponge cakes?” Jensen queried hopping off his perch. "Do you want any help? Because I'm good for more than licking the bowl you know?"

Cougar’s lips quirked in a dirty smile and Jensen eyed him with faux disdain. “Such immaturity, Cougs, I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Carlos scoffed, gesturing towards the baking tin and Jensen grinned, sliding the tin further down the counter. Cougar always gave him the jobs that meant he was nowhere near the actual cakes until they were done.

The two men fell silent, their breathing and the faint husky voice of a singer the only sound in the kitchen as they worked.

Jensen cocked his head as the singer’s voice got louder; glancing over his shoulder just in time to see Cougar moving away from the radio where the strains of what seemed to be Peggy Lee’s Fever was playing.

Jake’s grin grew as his lover’s hips started swaying lightly in time with the low thrum of the guitar.

Carlos finally stepped over to where Jake had left the tin pouring the mixture inside and Jensen watched as the man bent over, sliding the tray into the heated oven.

Cougar paused to adjust the temperature and Jake took the opportunity to step closer to the sniper, resting his hands on the man’s still swinging hips.

“You give me fever…” he crooned, following the song as Carlos chuckled softly.

“Ten minutes,” he warned.

“Like I’m going to burn my own sponge cakes,” Jake scoffed, letting his own hips follow Cougs as the Latino shifted to match the rapid drumbeat that replaced Peggy’s sultry voice.

Jake stepped back as Cougar turned. “I did not say they were yours,” the sniper pointed out but Jensen just shrugged, there was no way that Cougar would say no to his puppy eyes, he’d spent years perfecting them and anything that could get him out of trouble with Mark Jensen could get him out of trouble with anyone!

Stepping round him Cougar pulled the whip cream dispenser from the fridge, ignoring Jake’s pout. He’d intentionally hidden the thing behind the vegetables knowing that Jensen avoided those like the plague.

Placing it on the table he turned back to check on the cakes and shook his head at the sound of the dispenser going. The timer on the over informed him that he had six more minutes before the cakes were ready so he prepared to steal the whip cream back from the hacker.

Turning he froze at the sight of Jake licking whip cream from one of the large spoons that he’d left on the table but hadn’t gotten around to using.

The blond seemed unaware of his scrutiny as he slowly consumed his misappropriated snack, pink tongue flickering over the spoon’s wooden surface as he chased the fluffy mixture.

Cougar glared at him ignoring the way his own pants felt like they had suddenly shrunk two sizes too small, this was exactly why he rarely allowed Jensen in the kitchen with him!

Jake glanced up meeting Cougar’s eyes with a smirk, flipping the spoon so that the back was facing him he curled his tongue, collecting the whip cream that had been caught there.

Swallowing he watched as Carlos leaned back switching off the oven before stepping in between the hacker’s spread legs pressing himself against the taller man as he cocked a brow and copied Jake’s movement.

Jake’s free hand dropped to Cougar’s hip when the man made to step back. “It’s not nice to tease, Cougs,” he admonished.

Carlos ducked his head gazing up at him from beneath the curls that had fallen on his forehead without the hat’s constrictive surface to keep them trapped.

Jake glared at him because the sniper knew exactly what that look did to his libido.

“Payback is a bitch, no?” Cougar teased.

Jake pouted, waving the can in front of Carlos’ face. “How about you be a good kitty and I give you a treat, I’ll even decorate it for ya,” he cajoled, rocking his hips against Cougar, biting his lip when Carlos shifted into the movement. “Come on, Cougs, you know you want to. I mean statistically speaking the kitchen is one of the hotspots, no pun intended, for couples to have sex.”

Carlos’ brow rose in a move that clearly said, “Convince me.” And Jake grinned, dropping the can back on the counter as he slid his hands down Cougar’s side to the man’s spectacular ass.

“I mean think of it,” Jake whispered stepping forward and forcing Cougar to take a step back and then another until the sniper’s legs hit the cabinets that adorned the breakfast bar. 

Jake’s hands moved to Cougar’s hips as the man braced his against the bar, hoisting himself onto the surface and locking his legs around the hacker’s waist pulling Jensen close and the blond stalled for a moment, completely losing his train of thought  when the new position showed just how _interested_ Cougar really was.

Clearing his throat Jake glanced up into his lover’s laughing eyes.

“You are not selling this fetish of yours,” Cougar pointed out and Jake huffed, slipping one of his hands beneath Cougar’s t-shirt, his thumb brushing against the trail of hair that slid from the man’s navel to the waistband of his pants.

“For one the surfaces make all sorts of things easier,” Jake mused, fanning out his other fingers and feeling the play of muscles as Cougar thrust up into the touch. “I mean blowjobs are hell on the knees but with you up here I could just pull up a stool and…” Jensen trailed off with a forlorn sigh “But of course you don’t do sex in the kitchen,”

Cougar’s eyes narrowed, it was just like Jensen to turn his own rule against him.

“But then again you did make it so technically you could ban it,” Jake suggested helpfully as he toyed with the waist of Cougar’s pants.

Cougar took a second to consider the implications of giving in on the rule, if he gave Jensen the go ahead once the hacker would consider the entire “no sex in the kitchen” ban, null and void forever.

Glancing at Jensen’s expectant expression Cougar shoved him away “Get the stool,” he ordered, raising up just enough to slip his pants from his hips, if he was going to take back his rule Jensen was going to make it up to him…that blowjob had better be mind-blowing, though considering Jake’s oral fixation and the way he took to sucking cock like he was made for it Cougar didn’t really have any doubts about how good this was going to be.

Jensen almost tripped over his own feet when he turned just as Cougar wrapped a hand around his hard cock, stroking upwards as he braced a hand behind him for balance, the sensations echoing through their bond as the mark slithered down to curl around the head, dark against Cougar’s flushed skin.

“Jesus Christ,” Jake breathed, hauling the dangling fabric off Cougar’s legs and dropping it to the floor as he stroked the skin of Cougar’s thighs, fingers brushing against Cougar’s balls and the sniper hissed head falling back as he arched his back in what looked like an invitation and Jake didn’t need much more than that, not with the way lust was flowing from Cougar’s end of the bond making him lightheaded even as he settled on the stool.

Carlos glanced down as Jake’s grip on his thigh tightened and the small smirk was his only cue as Jake hoisted his legs over his shoulder, the new angle forcing Carlos to lie flat against the table. He could feel Jensen warm breath ghosting over his skin and his cock twitched in anticipation, even expecting it he still jerked at the first touch of Jensen’s tongue, fingers scrambling uselessly against the smooth surface of the bar as the blond’s tongue slid up his length, coiling around the head before Jake took him into his mouth.

One of the sniper’s hands flew up to grip the edge of the bar, legs tightening as his other hand dropped to Jake’s hair, gripping the strands tightly as the blond twisted his head, swallowing as Cougar’s cock slid further into his throat.

The skin of Cougar’s right leg prickled where it brushed against the naked skin of Jake’s arm and he knew that the Jensen’s mark was most likely pressed against him.

Jensen pulled back and Carlos used the reprieve to force his muscles under some semblance of control. Sitting up he glared at his smug bondmate, he was going to enjoy wiping the expression off the man’s face!

Jensen’s brow quirked as Cougar locked his legs around his waist, standing he allowed the sniper to pull him closer, dipping his head to meet Carlos’. The feline shifter’s tongue traced his lips lightly and Jensen shivered, sucking in a surprised breath as one of Cougar’s hands dipped between them, pressing lightly against the bulge in the front of Jensen’s pants.

Cougar took the move for the opportunity it was, tongue darting in and twisting around Jake’s, a purr rumbling from his chest as he chased his own taste in his mate’s mouth.

Jake hissed against his lips when Cougar’s hand bypassed the fabric barrier, slipping into his boxers and wrapping around him, thumb flicking the head of his cock where it was pressed against Jensen’s stomach.

Jensen pulled back, sucking in a lungful of air which swiftly left him when Cougar twisted his wrist just so.

“Have I told you how I love your sneakiness?” he whispered, gripping the edge of the bar as his hips rolled up, thrusting his dick into the warmth of Cougar’s hand.

Carlos smirked but didn’t respond though Jake could feel the smugness rolling through their bond. Squirming closer Cougar shoved Jensen’s pants down, licking his free palm and clasping them both.

Jensen hissed at the touch, the feeling of both his and Carlos’ pleasure blended together amplified by the bond and Cougar’s legs were the only thing holding him up as his knees gave way.

Cougar’s free hand coiled around Jensen’s neck, tilting Jake’s head down towards him as he caught and mimicked the movement of the blond’s hips. Jensen slit pupils told Cougar just how close to the edge his bondmate was and he ducked his head, releasing the grip on Jake’s neck so that he could nose at the sensitive skin that covered his lover’s collarbone.

The wet heat of Cougar’s tongue had Jake’s hips jerking out of the rhythm they had established as he writhed against his mate, trying to get closer.

Cougar bit down, the sensation echoing across the bond sharp pain soothed over by pleasure as he rolled his hips faster and he could feel the familiar heat racing from Jensen’s side of the bond, snapping across the connection as it tore his orgasm from him, Jensen’s muffled cry echoing above him as the blond bit down on his own fist.

Jensen slumped unto the stool, legs finally giving up and Carlos slid down, settling himself in the blond’s lap, hooking his heels over the rungs of the stool for balance.

Jensen huffed and Cougar eyed him curiously amusement filtered into his mind. “What?” he inquired

Jensen just shook his head “I’m so awesome that not only do I get sex in the kitchen but I’m also still having my sponge cakes.”

Cougar rolled his eyes, flicking Jake’s ear as the blond’s breathing slowed.

Carlos Alvarez had learned to give up a lot of things both before and after the army but he didn’t mind most of them because he’d found and kept the one thing that truly made him happy.

Jensen swatted Carlos’ arm tiredly. “Stop being sappy,” he complained.

Cougar narrowed his eyes; maybe giving up things made you a better person. If so it was only right that he pass this knowledge on to his lover, starting with the cakes.

Jensen’s head jerked up at that. “Wait, what?!”


End file.
